Rawr It
by GaoDragon
Summary: A story of love between Weed and Kyoushiro... it include WxK KyouXMel KenXKage KageXBen KyouXKage WeedXKen GinXWeed and much more¡ Includes a lot of M/M and lately some M/F
1. A Childs game

**GDW – Rawr It**

_Hie guys, I have been seing GDW (Havent finished the anime) and felt on love with Kyoushiro and Weed... (Mostly Kyoushiro, he is so sexy man¡) and most of us have ever thought that thus two, mel, Ken and Kage may be gay... (Mel is obviusly) so then im making a FF of thuse characters..._

_[Warning: This Fanfic contains yaoi and straight themes, dont read if you get mad with]_

_Im not owner of : Gin, Kagetora, Ken, Mel, Kyoshiro, Weed, and all of the other dogs of GDW. This is only fanmade for entertainmet purpose..._

CHAPTER 1: " A Child`s game"

Deep in the woods Weed and Kyoushiro where playing as puppys, biting eachother without even damagin eachother... sudenly...

"Ungh... Kage.. Loose up a bit please..." A voice was hear from a meters at their back...

"Wadda think their are doing Weed?" Asked Kyoushiro looking at the bushes  
"Dunno dud... Lets spy¡" said in a lower tone Weed...

The two young dogs looked through the bushes and sought Ken humping on Kagetora...

"AHH dud¡ Hurts a lot¡ Why you need to be this big¡" shouted Kagetora  
"Do not shout sweetie... they will hear us... and 35 Cms arent big¡" Ken said as starting to pump harding and faster...  
"GAAHH" moaned Kage "Immabout to cum..." said as he lowered its head to recieve the cumshot in the face...  
"Gra... Damn you Kage... you gonna make me..." Ken didnt finished its phrase and cummed all of his load into Kagetora Ass...

The two dogs where tired of its act... Kagetora recieved a huge cumshot from its small malehood, everything was small compared with Ken`s one... Kage felt down to the ground and his breathing started to go normally... the ground below the two dogs where covered with cum... Ken lied down over Kagetora`s body... "Dud... I love you so much..." Ben said...

Meanwhile the two young dogs where amazed with the scene... Kagetora and Ben where gay?... they couldnt believe it... Weed turned its sight to its friend...

"Kyoushiro... your Small Friend came out to play" Said Weed with a joke air...  
"Wha¡?¡ Oh god... so so sorry Weed... I did--" Kyoushiro started to say... but before he could even continue Weed got nearer to him... and suddenly he just kissed him on its lips.. "--WHAT?¡?¡?¡"  
"I think we can play to..." said Weed as licked Kyoushiro`s face...  
"I-I-I... think is ok..." Kyoushiro said blushed...

Weed made Kyoushiro lay on its back... "I think we should ask them how to make it..." said Weed. "We shouldn't" Quickly said Kyoushiro... "As less people know this, is better". Weed started rubbing its sheat with its friend one... this made both to moan slightly "Oh weed... this is so good..." said Kyoushiro as its tongue felt down of his mouth in a pleasure manifestation... both dicks came out slowly... lately the knot of both... "UHNF" said weed... "Lets start like thuse two... please Kyoushiro"...

When both dogs where on position, weed started humping inside of Kyoushiro... "GRAAHH¡ It hurts a lot¡" Shouted kyoushiro... Weed quickly stopped and licked Kyoushiro`s neck... "You gonna be ok... just tell me when the pain stop..." said Weed as he kept licking its friend neck... about 3 minutes later Kyoushiro said "Ok... continue... I can handle it"

Weed started humping again on its friend... slowly and steady for about 3 minutes more, he started to pump harder and faster for its friend pleasure "AAHG" moaned Kyoushiro "MOARe¡" he shouted, Weed made as his friend wanted... "I... feel something in my dick" said Kyoushiro "Me too Kyou... I think we R gonna cum" Weed said as pumping inside of his friend faster and harder... "GNAAAH" moaned both as its load came out... panting and tired of what they made they felt to the ground, kissing each other...

A while after their fun, Weed stood up "We need a bath Kyoushiro" as he woke his friend that felt asleep of tiredness "Ung... but why?" Kyoushiro protested, "Because if we don't, my father and a lot of people will know what we made... your hair in the butt is all covered of my cum... and mine`s too..." Weed said as taking its friend by the force to a near river to wash their selves...


	2. A Interruption

**Rawr It**

_Hie again, I had the two first chapters made time ago, so I`m uploading the second the same day as the first... until now I haven`t shown all the types of "love" I promised [WeedXKyou, KyouXKage... etc... etc..] but near im gonna make some... it is all on my mind..._

_Please comment and review, only if I get a comment on my Youtube account or a Review in there I will keep posting chapters..._

**Chapter 2 Interrupted**

Kyoushiro and weed kept doing it with frecuence, atleast 3 times a week, finally, after a month of spying Ken and Kagetora they decided to Interrupt them and ask what they wanted since the begining

It was about midnight when Ken and Kage where on the same place as always, usually, both fully erected and ready to begin, Weed and Kyoushiro waited until Ken entered Kagetora to show theirselves

"Hie Ken¡" Said weed

"Wadda doin?" Asked Kyoushiro to the pair of mating humping dogs that, with the sudden apear of the small dogs separated about 2 meters from the other one

Ken said "W-w-w-e where--"  
"--J-j-just... just..." Said Kagetora  
"Dont worry guys, we knewed this a lot of time ago" Said Weed nearing to Ken  
"Yes... you two guys are... our inspiration" said Kyoushiro, and slowly kissed Kagetora

"What?¡?¡?¡" Both, Kage and Ken shouted in surprise  
"And we want to Fun you guys..." Weed and Kyoushiro said in one voice  
"Are you both sure about this?" Asked Ken  
Weed neared to Ken and kissed him on his lips as same Kyoushiro made with Kagetora "Yes..." both said...

"Please, lay on your back Ken" said Weed as taking a fish from the near river, without killing it. Ken made as Weed said and spead his legs "Why a fish?" asked Ken, Weed looked at him and left the fish on the ground "You will see... now loose up a bit for me" said Weed as taking again the fish and rubbing it against Ken`s tailhole, wich made Ken to moan laudly, then Weed made the fish enter the whole way it could, "GNAAAAHHH IT HUR... naaahh.... keep on IT¡ MOAR¡" shouted Ken firstly on pain, lately in pleasure... His huge dick already visible, looked so yummie Weed couldnt resist to it... Ken continously moaned by the fish... Weed turned back at the way its ass was near to Ken`s face... and his own at the Ken`s dick... Ken started licking Weed`s balls and tailhole as keep moaning from the fish, Weed said "I am gonna take it all Ken" he started with a blowjob, taking atleast 20 cms of the dick of Ken, about 5 minutes passed and Ken just moaned harder and lauder "GNAAA¡ immabauttoc--" Ken released a huge load of his cum in weed`s mouth. Weed coulndt handle that cuantity and started vomiting the cum "N... I..." Said weed before Blacking out airless, the fish in the tailhole of ken quickly died of driedness, Ken stood up and gave a quick artificial breathing to Weed withouth any advance "Weed¡ dont die¡" shouted Ken, in his desesperation on saving him he pushed with his front paws the stomach of Weed, what made Weed to vomit more cum from his mouth...

Kyoushiro and Kagetora already finished, both where all sticky and covered on theirselves... Kyoushiro smelled a bit and shouted "Someone is coming¡ w-we need to clean up this place¡" The three dogs and the unconscious one entered the water to clean theirselves... and the splash they made was enough to clean the cummed ground they left... they entered again to the earth and made some cuts on theirselves... "Sorry weed" Said Kyoushiro as biting him on his throat, at the moment he bited Weed, Gin apeared from the bushes running, he tackled Kyoushiro, throwing him meters away, Ken and Kagetora already had escaped from there, "GET OFF MY SON BASTARD" Shouted Gin to Kyoushiro  
Kyoushiro collisioned with a rock at the other edge of the river, he spitted a bit of blood and said "Gin you don--"

"Shut up bitch" Gin said and took away Weed, away from Kyoushiro, away from his love...


	3. Mel's Father

**Rawr It**

_Hie¡ I wanna make the third chapter quickly becouse I have some plans... but I want to ask you to tell your friends, the cousins, neighboors, dogs and cats of your street to read the story "Rawr It" because It is gonna get even better than ever, so if you can help me get a +Rawr I would be more happy..._

_Still, here is the third chapter of "Rawr it" continuing with moar of wadda liek dudz!_

_  
_**Mel's Father**_  
_

The hit on Kyoushiro`s head made him think a bit more clearer from his feelings and Weed one`s, _Does weed do love me? Or Im just a toy?_ Asked himself... the river took him away some meters... he finally grabbed to a edge of a rock, lately he climbed it and jumped to earth, "Safe earth..." Exclamated Kyoushiro a bit tired from the water strength...

Meanwhile, Mel was trying to hunt a Bird near to Kyoushiro, he havent noticed Kyoushiro`s prescense, Kyou just elevated his mouth and catched the Bird in one try...

"Hey! Thats my bird¡" Shouted Mel, "I was hunting it by about 1 Hour and you just take it!"

"Who bites it eats it! that`s the rule kiddo" Said Kyou with a smile on his face... he left the bird on the floor and looked at Mel`s hungry face, "Ok... I will give you this bird... but inchange you make me a favor" said as a evil smile appeared on Kyoushiro`s face  
"Thanks Kyoushiro-domo" said Mel as eating the bird without expecting what favor wanted Kyoushiro

"No need to higher grade than San, im a mortal, such as you or..." waited a bit Kyoushiro before continuing, in his face a hate sign appeared clearly "Or like weed..." _You are gonna die soon puppy... you used me, im not more than a toy for you_ Thought Kyoushiro as looking at Mel eating...

When Mel finished eating he looked at Kyoushiro`s face and asked "What do you want in return" with a innocent face

"I want you to..." made a small pause Kyoushiro, he neared to Mel and kissed him on the lips slowly, licked its cheeks and continued "... I want you to be my mate... my lover"  
Mel was shocked, he already ate the fish, he couldn`t say No no the request of Kyou... "B-But kyoushi--"  
"--Dont say anything... I where so stupid by asking it... im sorry... do... do you have a place to stay?" said interrupting Mel  
"Well... Indeed I have... but... I live alone, and, I want sometimes someone to hug me..." said Mel with a sad tone  
"What about your parents?" Asked kyoushiro, he licked again Mel`s cheek where a tear appeared after...

"I have no parents, since ever... I was a mistake of the nature..." Said Mel looking at the ground, crying for the horrible truth he made himself to believe...

"Mel... come with me... I want you to know... you are a lucky kiddo" said Kyoushiro "My father only hurted me a lot of times, and I never met my mother... come with me Mel... I want to ask you something in my place"

"O... OK kyoushiro-san" Mel said...

.~.

A While after walking, they arrived to a huge tree with a hole in the lower part, the tree was dead and the inside had nothing, so it was a perfect shelter, they both entered the comfortable place and started talking, in the middle of the conversation Kyoushiro said "Mel, I want to be your father... a good father... not the Bastard I had" a pair of tears felt from its eyes...  
"What? But... you cant be my father..." Mel said  
"I can be, if you let me... please... Mel, you need a father, I dont want you to be like me in your future... a hearth-less warrior " said refering to himself...  
"I...I... I Want to have a daddy!" shouted Mel with tears on its eyes...

"I will be it... " Said Kyoushiro and hugged it`s new son against his body... Mel cried more with the hug

Minutes after the conmoving scene, "Mel, I think you havent had your first T.T. true?" said Kyou with a evil face...  
"Nope... I dont even know what T.T. means" said Mel  
"So then its gonna be your First time, with me..." Said Kyoushiro as making Mel to lay with his belly upside, he started Tickling at Mel`s Belly "Tickle Torture¡" shouted Kyoushiro and continued with the game  
"Ngh¡ ha, hahaha, please! Stop it! Nhaha, I dont want Nhahaha" said Mel trying to escape the tickles  
About 2 minutes after, Kyoushiro gave up on the torture... "So Mel, how does it feel like having a good father?" Asked Kyoushiro with a low smile  
"It`s nice to have daddy..." Said Mel and licked Kyoushiro`s nose...  
Kyou smiled and licked back in exchange... "Im going for some food... please wait here..."

Kyoushiro went near to Weed's place to find some fish or birds, where Weed lived now where a great place, a lot of trees and a log cabin in the middle, mostly his father where in there, and nobody knew what happened in there, or what was there... when kyoushiro finally catched a bird, his friend Weed came from the back and shouted "HIE KYOU!!"  
"Gnaaah¡ shutup¡" shouted Kyoushiro in return... "... Weed, im tired, Mel and me had our first time w--"  
"YOU HAD FIRST TIME WITH MEL?!?!?!?" Said by the low Weed misunderstanding the meaning of what Kyoushiro said  
"Yeah, any problem?" said kyou in a desafy tone  
"You know I always loved him and you just do it with him!!" said Weed "You are lying bastard"  
Kyoushiro had a evil smile, "You can ask him yourself... but if he says yes, I will--"

"--He wont lie to me¡ I accept your bet!" said Weed before even knowing what he betted  
"Ok... it will be as you want..." _You are gonna die... bastard_

Minutes after they where again in the tree, Kyoushiro took Weed with his mouth and threw him to the ground, with his front legs he obstructed the air to its lungs  
"GNAAAH" Shouted Weed "Kyou, get your paws off me!"  
Kyoushiro smiled, "Kyoushiro-Sama for you" said, he looked at Mel that was sleeping and shouted at him "Mel... wake up..." in a cute tone  
Mel woke as he was said to and sought the two dogs in what looked like a fight, Mel yawned and said "What do you need Kyou-san"  
"Do you remember our first time? How could you describe it to Weed, low detail, we are in a hurry..." he said as licking its sharpened fangs  
"Well... it was a fun experience, it hurted a bit on the first, and my stomach hurts from it... but It was really fun and exciting... I would love another round Kyou-san..." said Mel without knowing why he asked to him about the T.T.

Kyoushiro smiled, "Thats all Mel, go back to sleep, and I brought you a bird to eat" he said as letting the dead bird on the ground, and taking away some meters Weed

"DAMN YOU BASTARD¡ YOU MADE IT WITH HIM!" Shouted Weed  
"Now its time to pay your bet... now you are gonna die... you just used me as a TOY!" Shouted Kyoushiro as biting Weed throat  
Weed screamed from the bite... the blood keep coming and a small explosion came from the bite...  
"N-N-Nah Kyou... Wa-ait-t" Said weed as trying to escape from the bite  
"Is your end bitch... now relax and feel the death trough your veins" said Kyoushiro as biting harder... he suddenly stopped and left Weed on the ground, "I... I cant make it... sorry Weed, now I cant kill you... but your father indeed can.." He said as taking him slightly from the ground and carrying it to Gin`s place (Gin & Weed`s place)...


	4. Thats my son!

**Rawr It**

_Chapter 4: So then... thats my son._

_Hie guys, sorry by dont posting, last weeks I had been really busy that coulnt made anything else, even I have until chapter 6 on my mind already, to keep posting chapters please leave reviews, so I do know u really like my FF._

---

It was dark endeed, the night had engulfed all of the light, and only the moon light brights could be seen on the forest. The shine in the evil face of Kyoushiro taking Weed with him by biting its neck, "Hope this teach you I dont like to be used, Bitch" said Kyoushiro by the lower near to Gin's place, It was a nice place, it had a log cabin in the middle, no one ever entered except Gin, around the place, moon flowers bloomed in the darkness, giving gently a smell of security... but soonely as Weed body entered onto its dormitory everything changed, the deathfull smell apeared all the place long and wide.

Gin rapidly appeared amazed by the body of its son covered with blood, fresh blood.

"Let it free" Said in cold tone Gin  
"Never, this raper needs to be killed, if you wont do it I will" Answered Kyoushiro "Any attack against me, and its life will end, Gotcha?"  
"Raper? Just leave it on the ground, I wont attack you" responsed Gin with its head low  
Kyoushiro growled a bit and left Weed onto the ground, one of his paws quickly pushed Weed body onto the ground in simbol of dominance, "Yeah, he is just a damn raper, he made it to me, and..." started as one tear felt down to the body, "And were about to rape Mel if I didnt stopped him".  
_**My son is gay?**_ Thought Gin, "Its a fake" said in a cold tone  
"I hoped it was, but its not... yesterday when u sought him fainted on the floor, it was by a Ben cumshot on his trough" said Kyoushiro as biting once Weed neck "Its blood its delicious... only I wanted to say you... If he enters my territory, I will attack him, if he touch my son, Mel, consider him dead" After that words kyoushiro turned back, and walked to its den, "No exceptions, i would had punished him, but you surely had killed me if I do that"... in some seconds Kyoushiro body had dissapeared from sight, and there was Gin, cryiong over his son body, Gin tooked him inside the cabin, and the night came over for all, making everyone sleep, making everyone a gift.

The next morning a light ray came for a window, waking up Weed,

"W... where am I?" Said weed, he tried to stand up, but a chain on his neck made him keep on the wooden floor inside the cabin... "Why am I chained? And kyou? Mel?"  
"So then..." Said Gin as coming inside the cabin, and closing the door behind him, "Who do we have here?"  
"D-dad! Please help me!" said Weed  
"Yeah, I will help you... I will help you to end your Homo-Phase" said coldly Gin, as nearin to its son, with a evil look, "Thats my son"  
"W-What?!" Shouted Weed _How do he knows?_ Thougth, " Im NOT GAY" said Weed.  
His furious father took him by the chain, broke it and threw him against a wall fiercely, "Dont lie to me! You indeed are gay!!" shouted Gin as taking him and throwing it away to other wall, Weed screamed everytime he touched a wall.... "Dont lie to me, gay bastard"  
"B-But dad!, I am not g-g-gay" said painfully Weed, trying to make his father change of mind, once again, he got threwn to a wall, again and again until he shouted "Stop it! Im gay! Im gay..." its back was bleeding and he felt like he broke its spine, "Please dont throw me again" said Weed crying on the floor...  
"Thats the first part... now u gonna hate being gay, u gonna feel more pain now, more than all u had in your life" said coldly Gin, as nearing to its son, with the most evil face ever made.... "You are gonna like this... a lot"  
"W-wait! No, please, dont kill me!" Screamed Weed  
Gin neared to it until both faces where touching, "You gay, You like this" said as licking its son face and neck,  
"W-What? No! Please! Leave me!" screamed Weed as trying to escape, "I will do anything, just leave me!"  
"Too late son, or better, my **Mate**" said Gin, his huge dick started to being on sight, he was getting an erection somehow, "You are gonna have such a pain on your ass that wont leave you sit or walk in 4 days" said as the point of his dick made a small tear of cum appear.  
Weed eyes were blanked, "Dad, please, not in my ass! You will break me in two!" begged Weed crying,  
"Ok, wont be your ass, will be your mouth, start it, Now" Ordered Gin, even he was going to rape Weed, it has his son, he mered a gift...

The dick of gin was fully erected, even its knot was out, pointing to the ground was about 45 cms, larger than Ben one... "Now!" Ordered to its son 

Weed was amased by the size "I... Im gonna get asfixiated while--"  
Gin quickly pushed it onto Weed mouth, interrupting its talk "What did you said? I cant hear you..."  
Weed mouth was at its max size and only about 15 cms were inside of him, _I wont stand large at this pace_  
Gin pushed again inside of his son and started pumping on its mouth, several moans came from him  
Weed was about to get asfixiated, about 35 of the cms were inside of him, it tasted wonderfull, but, was so huge! "D-D" Was the only thing heard from Weed voice

About 10 minutes after Weed start sucking Gin lowered its body and started pumping harder and faster onto Weed mouth, "Oh son!!!, thats my son!!! you gonna make me Cum!! and you gonnaaah" Started saying Gin when a moan went out from him, " Ya gonna eat it all, Gotcha?" said as pumping again, harder and faster than the pump before that, with one last move he finally came, about 3 loads in Weed mouth... Gin went out from his son mouth... the last one fainted with the cum on his mouth, he blacked from asfixiation, cum on his trough didnt left him full breathe.  
"Thats my son..." said gin as licking to clean its dick, and leaving Weed on the wooden floor resting, "Lets see if you go gay again, if you do, will be your ass..."


End file.
